Soon in time (Kagehina)
by SenseiRat
Summary: Kagehina fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **One**

* * *

"ONE MORE" I hear the 162 centimeters yell from across the court. I do as he says and I toss another one. He jumps and I look behind myself as I see his shirt fly up just a little, even though it happens for everyone I have to look away fast before a blush could rise to my cheeks. I look behind again and I see a smiling Hinata. I try to hold back a smile, but I fail and grin. "Practice is over let's clean up." Hinata runs over to the balls all over the floor and picks them up along side of me. After that we head on over to the locker room we are the first ones in. I pull my shirt over my slim body, and put my regular clothes on, I do the same with my pants. I look over at Hinata who was stuck in his gym shirt. His small body showing, "Kageyama don't stare help me!" says a struggled Hinata. I touch his shirt and his eyes look into mine. I turn around, grab my bag and run for it. I can't let him see me. "KAGEYAMA WHERE ARE YOU GOING HELP ME!" Hinata yells as I hear hurried footsteps in the distance I jump on my bike and ride out. Jesus that is so embarrassing. _Why do I feel this way for him. He is so annoying that dumbass!_ I jump off my bike and get inside and lay in bed. I let out a long sigh and look at the time. "7:00 is when practice is over, it is now 7:20. I rode pretty fast 10 minutes faster than usual" I set my phone down again so I can change into my pajamas. Just a T shirt and some sweat pants. My phone buzzes from a text by Hinata.

 **Hinata: Hey are u ok?**

 **You: Yeah I am fine.**

 **Hinata: Ok bc u seemed kinda weird when u ran out like that just wondering**

 **You: Okay**

 _I have to get my feelings straight about this. He is a guy I am also a guy so how come I like him? Am I gay?_ I roll over again, I grab my hair and pull it and grunt while laying in a ball. _NO! I can't be? Maybe I am? I've never liked any girl before. Why can't I like any other person why Hinata?_ I slowly drift to sleep with my frustrated thoughts and worries.

The sunshine rises into my bedroom and I wake from the light. I rub my eyes and yawn, I take a shower then head to the kitchen to stuff my face. My face lights up with an idea. I head over to my phone and click onto the contact name 'Kageyama' and click onto the call button. I step out of the shower to dry my body off and blow dry my black hair. I head back into my bedroom and see three missed calls from Hinata. _tsk_ I call back with a sudden reply of "COME OVER TO MY HOUSE TODAY OKAY?" "o-" he hangs up the phone before I could reply. "Dumbass" I shrug my shoulders and put my phone into my pocket and put my shoes on. "I am going to a friends" I say as I run out the door. I get onto my bike and slowly ride down to his house. I knock on the door to get no reply I knock again and wait a few more minutes. "Jeez what is taking him so long if he wanted me to rush down here." I take out my phone and text Hinata.

 **You: Hey I am here where are you?**  
 **Hinata: Oops sorry I am coming haha!**

The door opens with a smiling Hinata, "Sorry I was cleaning." I raise an eyebrow "Why was it dirty?" Hinata sighs "No, not really just my room was a little." I walk inside following Hinata "Sure a little." Hinata says something I couldn't hear under his breath. I smile a little and walk to his room. "Well this is my bedroom!" He says happily. "Well, obviously," I say in return Hinata grabs my hand and sets me on his bed, "Sit down Kageyama!" I light pink tint came to my face that I force away. "Why did you ask me to come over?" Hinata looks at me with a serious face and he starts to become red. I feel my face heat up as I think of what I am going to tell Kageyama, "I - I like someone and uh, I don't know how to tell them." Kageyama face looks a little sad now instead of mad. _What was wrong?_ "Are you okay Kageyama?" He nods his head and opens his mouth to reply. "I would-" "K-Kageyama I like you!" I yell out with my eyes closed. I feel my whole body heat up from nervousness, and embarrassment. I open my eyes to see a familiar flush come to his face as well. He turns his head away trying to hide. I raise my hands up and grab his face and turn his head facing me. I pull myself onto his lap and lean into a kiss, moving my hands around his neck. He leans in as well, we both close our eyes, then our lips meet. The feeling sends electricity through me. I feel my body become light. He wraps his arms around my body and pulls me in. He licks the bottom of my lip asking for entrance I open my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. I soon give up and he lies on top of me. His hands on my wrists, holding me down and then let go and lays on top of me. Both of us panting. "The answer is yes Hinata." I chuckle "Obviously." I start to kiss, and suck on his neck, leaving marks worried about what he would say I don't tell him. I once again, giggle and wrap myself around him. "Thank you," I say while I lay and our body heat mix together. He sighs into my neck sending shivers down my whole body "Don't make it sound like a favor I liked you too, but I didn't know how to tell you.

I smile into the neck of Hinata no need in hiding it. We fall asleep in our arms, About an hour later no one is still not home. I yawn and roll to the other side of the bed. Than Hinata's sleepy, but beautiful eyes begin to open. Indicating he is waking up as well. He yawns and stretches. "My mom still isn't home? And did we fall asleep?" "Yeah we fell asleep and no your mom still isn't home." I yawn once again "For how long?" I shrug and look at my phone, "Maybe a hour?"  
"I love you Kageyama," I blush and roll over. "You too... dumbass" I say while smiling. Hinata puts his arm over my waist and we cuddle for a few minutes until we hear a front door. He sits up really fast, making me jump from the sudden movement "Maybe you can stay over like to spend the night!"  
"Uh, I don't know what would be done?" He giggled "Hang out, play games, and sleep duh! Come on, it will be fun!" I groan _It is our first day dating it could be interesting I don't know._ "Sure-" I manage to get out before he runs outside the room. He comes back moments later, and looks really happy. _I am guessing she said yes._ "She said yes!" He says happily. Then he has a worried look. "Is there something on me why are you looking at me like that?" "I'm sorry I left a hickey!" _Oh no that dumbass! Jesus, I do not know how I would explain this._ "Do you have anything to hide it with? Like a scarf? Because I can not let my parents see." He has a thinking expression on his face then he jumps up. "Oh, I have a scarf!" "Get it NOW!" I say he looks afraid and walks over to the closet. "Shesh..." He bends over rummaging through his stuff, and I am obviously going to look at his ass. He has a nice one too. "Hey Hinata, Nice ass." I say then he turns around and blushes. "O-oh!" I turn back around looking even faster and I find the scarf. _He was looking at my butt oh my gosh! I feel very light thank you Kageyama._ "Here is the scarf," Kageyama puts it around his neck. "Wow, you look good haha." he smirks at me and says "thanks" _he normally looks creepy but woah, hot._ I let out a shy laugh and take a seat next to Kageyama. "Hey, Hinata I am going to call my mom and ask if I can stay over." I nod my head and after he pulls out his phone.

 **"Hey, can I spend a night over at a friends?"**

 **"His name is Hinata"**

 _I love it when he says my name it makes me very happy._ I feel a tint of red rise to my face right after I thought that.

 **"Volleyball"**

 **"Okay thanks, I will be there soon to get my clothes."**

 **"Alright, thank you."**

"She said yes, but she isn't home right now." I look over at him confused. "Where is she?" "The grocery store." I nod my head and we wait in silence for a couple of seconds, "Want to go now or do we have to wait?" I ask as patient as I could. He nods his head, "We can go now."

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hey guys I am new to writing fan fiction it is said in the description, and I have written some but I am trying to make a long one. I really like long fanfics so I am trying to make one for anyone who likes them too and finds this one. Well Thank you for reading chapter one chapter two should be here in about two days it took that long for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

We slip shoes onto our feet and head to the door. "Hey last one to your house is an idiot." I say as I start to sprint, "Oh yeah, then I am sure to win!" I hear him yell as he begins to speed up behind me. Kageyama runs fast in front of me, I run faster and faster to catch up… but I lost. "Aweee, I actually thought I was going to win," I say disappointed. Kageyama looks down at me smirking "Well I knew I was going to win because you're the idiot." I groan "Let's just go get your clothes." Kageyama lifts up a mat, then grabbing a key, and proceeds to open the door. I look around, and follow him to his room. "Wow, um it is clean already," I say in a surprised tone. "Well of course, I am not a slob." I groan he grabs a small back and puts some clothing inside of it. I look towards his hands… "Hey, do you like me or…?" He turns around looking at me in the eyes. "I do, why would I have said yes." I blush a little "W-well if you felt bad for me I-I guess." I say stuttering. I turn back around and finish putting the clothing into the bag. _That dumbass I said yes, but I thought I liked him that day. How did he know I was having second thoughts._ "Hinata, I love you." I say as turn to him. He laughs happily and jumps onto me for a hug. I hugs him back, "How did you know you were gay?" "I always knew Kageyama. How about you?" He replied calmly in my arms. "Oh uh, I don't know I liked you and got all confused. I never liked girls or boys really. Just you." He giggles "I am special." He says in a song tune. 'Let's go back to your house." He gets off of me and grabs my hand, "Okay." I lock the door as we leave the house. We walk back to Hinata's in silence. He opens the door, "Welcome back Shouyou, and you are Kageyama." I nodded in response. "All right let's go to my room." He soon closes the door after we went into his room. "Want to walk to a park?" He asks me, "I know a cool place." he says cheerful and hopeful. "Sure." We walk out of his room once again and put our shoes on and walk out the door. I follow him to where ever he is going. I grab his hand and we walk hand in hand. About five to ten minutes later "We are here." I say happily. _Hopefully Kageyama is impressed._ "What is it?" He says "Oh uh, it is a ledge we can see very far I love coming here when I get upset or lonely. I haven't been here in a long time. "Why did you have to come here anyways? Why didn't you sleep off your feelings?" I sigh "I don't really want to talk about it, maybe later." _I don't like to talk about these things many people lie about it, but I didn't, but my mom says I am. I wouldn't want Kageyama to either feel bad for me or think I am lying. Maybe later I will talk about it._

 **Mom: Hey, text when you're about to come home. Thank you.**

 **You: Okay I will!**

"Who was that?" I look from my phone up to Kageyama. "Oh, my mom she wanted me to text when we are coming home. Want to sit down here?" I ask patiently. "Okay, and sure." He says as we take a seat and I rest my head onto his shoulder and look out into the sky. _That feeling in my chest is back after all this time, how could he do that to me I was only and still am a kid._

* * *

That took longer, and this chapter is shorter.

I am really sorry

I am

a

procrastinator

there are going to be sad parts soon. Sorry once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh and look at ledge I am sitting on and look down. I _feel like I want to cry I haven't thought about it in so long._ "Hey, I am sorry are you okay?" I nod my head "Yeah I am fine." He sighs too, "Wanna head back," I ask him and he just stands up while nodding his head. We go back to his house and his mom greets us, "Hey I am making dinner I will tell you when it is are done." I smile "Thank you!" Hinata says happily, "Thank you." I say calmly. We head back to his room to play games.

"I AM going to win!" I say competitively, "No, you will not I have beat you so many time look at the scores." I slump over, "At least I haven't fallen off the side as much as you!" He glares at his screen as his character pushing me off the side of the map into the lava. "HA! Me falling I see you in the lava over there." "ak! No you pushed me I didn't do that myself like you do!" After an intense game of mario kart we walk into the kitchen to get some food. Just some Hamburger Helper, and some salad. We sit at the table, Natsu is sitting down on the right side of Hinata, and his mother in front of us. Obviously I am on the left of Hinata. "Who is he Shouyou?" Hinata smiles "He is the guy who sends me tosses!" She giggles, "That is him! You talk about him all the time!" Hinata's face becomes red, and soon he is a tomato. "You talk about me a lot?" I ask smirking at the thought of that. "Y-yeah! I mean you are cool…" He mumbles out shortly after stuffing the rest of his food into his mouth, and putting his plate up. I do the same and follow him back to the room. "Want to watch a movie?" Hinata asks happily before he closes the door. "Sure." I say plainly he smiles and skips to his desk, there were a lot of movies in there to choose from. "Any time of genre?" He asks as he turns to me, "No, it doesn't matter." He shrugs and closes his eyes, and grabs a random one. He pulled out a horror film " _POV - The cursed film_ ," She shivers, "Want to watch a horror film then?" He asks shakily. I nod my head, and he walks over to his small television and puts it in.

 _Oh why, oh why did I have to choose this movie. I am scared. Maybe I can hold onto Kageyama? He shouldn't care._ I lift my arm and grab onto his and I scoot closer. "Are you that scared? It isn't that bad…" I look up at him and shake my head yes. "D-do you not want me to hold onto you then?" He grows a slight blush and shakes his head no, "No, it is fine…" I smile and lay my head onto his shoulder. We are laying in the same small bed. I snuggle up closer to him if that is even possible without actually getting under him completely.

 _I wonder what his hair smells like, feels like, is it soft? Is it knotted or does it just look like it? How fluffy is it? Will he blush if I touch it?_ I lift my hand slowly and touch his head, _He is soft, not knotted at all._ I lower myself and he looks up at me a blush is on his face, I lean to smell his hair, "Strawberry?" I ask him questionably, he sits up "I - I ran out! It isn't even mine!" I chuckle "Whatever." He sits up "W-well what does your hair smell like!" I move away from him, "Nothing that you should be concerned of!" He jumps onto me and sniffs my hair very hard. "It smells like…. Nothing just regular soap. Kind of plain…" My eye twitches, "So, atleast I don't smell like a kid! Or even look like a kid!" I reach my hand out to grab his head and squeeze it but he dodges it, "Come back here!" I semi-yell. "N-no that hurts my head why would I go towards pain!" I sigh, and lay back in the bed giving up to finish the movie there is like ten more minutes left anyways. We finish watching the movie, and Hinata jumps up and gets the movie and puts it up. "Well that was scary!" "Um, not really." I say sitting up and stretching. "Yeah it was!" he says sounding like a child not getting what they want, _It was a little but not much towards the end I guess._ "So what do you want to do now?" I just shrug my shoulders towards him.

I look into his blue eyes, waiting for his response. "You don't know?" I say as I sit down next to him on the bed. He scoots closer while I feel my face heat up. He touches my face softly rather than him hurting me like he was trying to a little while ago. He leans in and I scoot closer to close the gap between us, I close my eyes as our kiss starts off slow. Gently he is moving his hand up to my hair and playing with my soft hair. I scoot closer and pull his shirt to deepen, and speed up our soft, slow, and gentle kiss. Now our kiss becoming heated, I move my hands to his hair while he slides his hands down to my waist holding me closer. He breaks the kiss and leans to my neck and starts to suck on a part on my neck I feel him sucking and it feels… good…. I feel something coming up from my throat. I hold back the small noise trying to keep it down and trying to not make embarrassing noises. He puts his hands under my shirt and his warm hands on my body.

 _He has such a small body… It fits perfectly. I want more of him. I want him, I want him, I want him to like me. I change my mind I do want him. I don't feel weird anymore. I know it only has been a day or two since we have been together fucking weird right? It isn't like we haven't been friends for a while though. So, I guess it isn't weird I researched this a while ago before we started dating._ I feel him squirm under me when I start to pinch and squeeze his nipples. _He seems to like it._ Hinata rolls me over so he is on top of me beginning to lick my neck instead, he sucks and… nips my neck licking all over. He lifts my shirt and takes it off of me. He licks around my nipples, and kisses lower on my stomach, and…. _Oh my god, what is planning to do….?_


End file.
